The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including capacitors.
In integrated circuit devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), there is demand for increasing a degree of integration and decreasing an area occupied by the integrated circuit devices, while maintaining or increasing capacitances. A method of forming a three-dimensional lower electrode of a capacitor and increasing a height of the lower electrode can be used to achieve these goals, since a dielectric film can be continuously used in such a process. The lower electrode may be formed as a cylinder or pillar type.